


God Help Me I Need This

by AndIFeelStupid



Series: Bed of Lies Series [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndIFeelStupid/pseuds/AndIFeelStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis go away for a bit and it's romantic and gross.<br/>That's it.<br/>No Niall or Ziam rn I'm sorry this whole entire chapter is harrylouis</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Help Me I Need This

Harry stares absentmindedly at the trees blurring past the train window, one after the other after the other. The sky was stormy, like snow was on the way, and Louis was asleep on his shoulder. It was quiet in the train compartment aside from Louis' soft snores and the steady clacking of the train on the tracks.

They were going to Bristol, because a friend of Louis' parents had a little townhouse they summered in there, and it was free for the boys to use for the week. It wasn't the countryside; but it was private and that was enough for Harry. The townhouse was usually kept empty in the fall and winter months anyways so the boys had packed warmly because the heating would be at a fixed temperature, if it even was on. Harry didn't mind really, because that meant cuddling at night, and he loved cuddling with Louis.

He'd tuck him in the blankets, and surround them both with pillows like a little nest, and Louis would curl into his chest like a cat, and Harry would kiss the part in his hair, and brush his fingers down Louis' spine in a soothing sort of way and the smaller boy would drift to sleep. Those moments at night when Harry was helping Louis drift off to sleep were probably the most tender and intimate moments they shared and therefore they were Harry's favourite. Harry was a soppy romantic and not at all ashamed to admit it, whereas Louis was more of a realist.

Harry knew the main reason Louis had wanted to take off once Harry was out of the hospital was because he was afraid of what was going to happen now that they'd gone to the police. This was not a romantic getaway for Louis; this was to make sure nothing bad happened to him or Harry again. Regardless, their little holiday was already getting cut short because the chief of police they'd spoken with was launching a full investigation into Harry's 'accident'.

Apparently this form of violent vandalism had been happening a lot in his devision and Louis had provided enough information to enable the case that had been put on hold for months. It was positive really, to Harry because if this kind of criminal behaviour had been happening for the past few months, there was a chance Nick wasn't even responsible which would mean Louis had nothing to worry about. Well not exactly nothing, but it could also mean Nick had just been bluffing and that Harry and Louis were in no immediate danger. Harry liked to think positively. Louis would roll his eyes and affectionately call Harry an idiot, but Harry believed there was a part of Louis that wanted to think positively too.

 

 

 

 

☼

 

The train took a sharp curve on it's tracks and Louis shudders awake, blinking owlishly as the compartment shook.

“Mmm.”

He grumbles and buries his head back into Harry's shoulder.

“Alright Lou?” Harry asks, his voice gentle and quiet.

Louis smiles up at him and kisses his cheek.

“I am now.” He replies warmly.

Harry blushes a little and pulled the sleepy boy closer to him, concentrating on Louis' soft breathing and the feeling of Louis' little hands pressed into his chest.

“So, just out of innocent curiosity, how much trouble could we get in for having sex in a train compartment?” Louis wonders aloud.

Harry feels a warm flush settle over his skin and his cheeks burn.

“Louis.” He warns.

“What? M'just asking.”

“Go back to sleep Lou.” Harry sighs.

“Not tired anymore.” Louis sulks.

“Well it's gunna be a long ride, you might as well try.” Harry offers gently.

Louis sits up and clambers onto Harry to curl up in his lap and kiss him forcefully.

“Louis, we can't do this on the _train_.” Harry groans in frustration. “Do you wanna get kicked off?”

“Nah.” Louis purrs, winding his arms around Harry's neck and squeezing Harry's hips easily between his thighs. “Just wanna get _you_ off.”

Harry closes his eyes tightly and wills his breathing to slow down.

“Louis. Stop it.” He whispers weakly. “There'll be plenty of time for... _that_ when we get to Bristol.”

Louis huffs and bites at Harry's neck, playfully kitten licking his way up to the shell of Harry's ear and Harry whimpers.

“ _God_ , Louis _,_ please.”

“Fine.”

Louis makes to crawl off Harry's lap, but Harry holds him tightly in place.

“Please.” He whimpers again.

Louis' confused expression gives way to one of triumph and he kisses Harry again with a soft sigh of: _I've missed this_ , and Harry utterly agrees. When he was in the hospital, they hardly had a moment alone, and even when they did, Harry had still been in too much pain to do anything more than rushed hand jobs under the covers when people wandered past his door, which was either left open by the nurses, and didn't make much of a difference when it was shut because the window in it had been huge. It's nothing compared to this compartment, however, the door is entirely glass and Harry's trying to keep an eye out for people wandering past the door which is next to impossible when his incredibly persistent boyfriend is on his lap; kissing his neck and sliding a hand into his jeans. “Louis.” Harry whines, bucking up his hips. Just as he's about to tilt Louis' chin up for another kiss, he notices someone approaching their door. He quickly lifts Louis up off his lap and places him beside himself on the seat and zips up his jeans.

“Har _ry_ ,” Louis grumbles in protest, unaware of their visitor.

The door pulls open and a kind looking guard popped his head in.

“Everything alright in here?” He asks.

He's clearly just doing his rounds, but Louis looks murderous at the interruption, so Harry answers for them.

“Great, thank you.” He murmurs gently, placing a warning hand on Louis' knee when Louis opens his mouth.

He squeezes none to gently and Louis rolls his eyes and nods wordlessly, and the man smiles and leaves with a cheerful “don't hesitate to call if you need anything!” Once he'd gone, Harry relaxes.

“I told y-”

“-If you _dare_ say ' _I told you so'_ right now Harry, I swear, I will leave this compartment.” Louis hisses.

Harry falls silent and gawks at Louis', slightly taken aback by his vicious attitude, and Louis stares back at him stonily, until suddenly his mouth twitches and he bursts into laughter.

“Your face, oh my god.” He giggles.

Harry scowled and Louis covered his mouth, rolling onto his side, now snorting with laughter and Harry feels his own lips twitch up into a reluctant smile.

“You're such a little shit Louis.”He sighs, rubbing his face tiredly.

Louis sits up and smiles. “Yeah. But you love it.”

Harry shrugs. “Love _you_ more like.”

Louis shrugs too. “Same thing really.”

He leans forward and kisses Harry's cheek gently. “Think I'm gunna try to nap again now.” He sighs sleepily.

Harry smiles. “I think I'll join you.”

He opens his arms and Louis crawls across the seat to curl most of himself into Harry's lap.

“Love you.” Harry mumbles, brushing Louis' hair out of his eyes.

Louis gazes up at him sleepily and a soft smile spreads across his lips.

“Its becoming really, really lovely to hear that.” He says, his voice content and velvet soft.

“Good. Get used to hearing it.” Harry teases, thumbing along Louis' cheek gently as the boy's eyelids flutter closed under his soothing touch.

Louis rolls over and sighs.

“I already am.” He whispers.

Harry says nothing back, just squeezes Louis' hip gently, and rests his head against the window. His last thought as he begins to drift off is that maybe if its getting easier for Louis to hear Harry telling him loves him, maybe Louis is going to be able to say it back soon.

 

 

 

 

☼

 

“Why does it have to be raining?” Louis grumbles, pulling the hood of his jacket over his hair with a disgusted expression.

“I know. I was hoping for snow.” Harry sighs, fixing his beanie.

Louis glares at him.

“No. No to either. I don't want rain or snow.”

“What do you want then?” Harry asks mildly, swinging his duffel bag over his shoulder and setting off down the road.

“Why does it matter?” Louis grouses as he stomps alongside Harry. “S'not like you can change the weather.”

“I would though if I could. If it'd make you happy.”

A wet clump of what looks suspiciously like snow lands on Harry's nose and Louis reaches up to flick it off.

“Are you even real, Harry Styles?” He sighs.

Harry makes a show of patting himself down. “Think so.” He shrugs.

Louis rolls his eyes and shoves Harry a little.

“Twat.”

Harry merely laughs and side steps the puddle he almost walked into when Louis pushed him.

“What's the number again?” Harry asks mildly.

“218. We're not even close.” Louis mutters.

Harry eyes the townhouse up ahead. 196.

“We're almost there.” He says cheerfully.

Louis just makes a show of rolling his eyes again.

“Stop that.” Harry chides. “I said we're almost there.”

“My feet are soaked.” Louis groans, lifting one foot as if to prove his point.

“Want me to piggyback you?” Harry asks.

Louis' face lights up for a second and then he shakes his head. “No, it's fine.”

“C'mon.” Harry squats a little and gestures for Louis to hop on.

“I have the keys.” Louis says in a way of protest.

“So, give me the keys and hop on.” Harry says with a smile.

Louis frowns and Harry winks at him.

“Fine.”

Louis thrusts the keys into Harry's hand and hops up.

“You're so stubborn.” He grumbles as Harry straightens up.

“Maybe. Or I might just like having you on top of me.” Harry quips.

Louis laughs a little against Harry's neck, and Harry suppresses a shiver. He never really knew how sensitive his neck was until Louis started showing a fascination for it.

“Right then, onward!” Louis playfully squeezes Harry's sides with his thighs and Harry begins skipping down the sidewalk.

“Harry what are you doing?”

“Skipping.”

“I know that, but why?”

“I dunno. Felt like it.”

He grips Louis' legs tighter in his arms and twirls around, their duffel bags knocking against his legs as he does. Louis yelps and squeezes Harry tighter.

“Stop that!”

Harry merely laughs and dances wildly up the walk with Louis swatting at his shoulders and kicking his sides with the heels of his feet until they arrive in a stumbling halt front of 218. It's a quiet looking little place with ivy growing all over the face of it, fresh rain dripping on the leaves and a little wrought iron gate and a tiny pebbled path leading up to the front door.

“S'not much, but it'll do.” Louis mumbles.

“No, shh. It's perfect.” Harry reaches over and unlatches the gate. “I love it already.”

Louis scoffs at that and slides off Harry's back and snags his duffel bag.

“Keys?”

He holds out his hand and Harry places them delicately in his palm while gazing up at the little town house. The windows look dusty, even from here, the garden could use a little maintenance, there's the odd sad looking little shrub and the whole pace has an air of unintentional neglect and Harry wants so badly to buy this place, fix it up, and live in it. With Louis.

_Oh my God, I want to live with Louis._

“Harry? Are you going to stand there all night, or?”

Harry jerks his head over to where Louis is leaning against the door, eyebrow raised and a hand curled around the knob.

“Sorry, sorry.” Harry mutters, embarrassed, jogging up the path to where Louis was waiting.

“You went a little pale for a minute, are you alright?” Louis murmured, reaching up to cup Harry's face.

“M'fine.” He mumbles.

“Harry,” Louis frowns and Harry sees the concern flooding Louis' delicate features and he leans down, kissing the crest of his upper lip.

“I'm fine Louis, I promise.”

Louis looks unconvinced, but says nothing, merely drags Harry inside and shuts the door behind them both.

“We might need to start a fire. I's colder in here than I'd expected.” He grumbles, shivering.

“Alright then, where's the fireplace?”

Louis shrugs. “There's one in the living room and one in the master bedroom I think.”

“Well,” Harry smirks, “I think I know which one we're using.”

Louis merely nods very seriously. “Naturally.”

“Is there any firewood inside or?”

“Its stacked up by the back door, it's in a little shed to keep it dry.”

Louis grabs their bags. “I'll take these upstairs, you grab the firewood.”

Harry nods and makes his way to back of the house into the tiny backyard. Its marginally better looking than the front, but only because there are a few rosebushes in late bloom and a tiny little pond that is half frozen over. A line of willow trees tower over the back gate and Harry gazes at the tiny flakes of snow drifting from the cloudy sky and sighs. This is actually the exact kind of getaway he needed and he turned to grab an armload of wood to take to the master bedroom, humming to himself as he went.

 

 

 

 

☼

 

“Well that took ages.”

Louis was bundled in a huge, fluffy blanket up to his chin, his eyes narrowed playfully at Harry as he began starting a fire with the kindle by the fireplace.

“I was just checking out the backyard, it's so quaint, Louis, I really love this place.”

Louis' playfully hard expression softens.

“I'm glad.” He murmurs gently.

Harry smiles at Louis who beams back and shuffles to the edge of the bed. And then shivers slightly, pulling his blanket tighter around himself.

“The fire should be a bit bigger in a mo'.” Harry mumbles, placing the wood ever so carefully over the embers.

“Good.” Louis huffs, making a show of shivering and Harry smirks.

“Louis, its not even that cold in here, you don't need that blanket.” Harry teases, tugging at the end of it.

Louis' face flushes. “Um, actually...”

Harry raises a brow and Louis smiles at him, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

“I might be a wee bit chilly without it. You'll have to keep me warm.” Louis informs him rather matter-of-factly, as he lets it fall off his shoulders.

Harry inhales sharply, choking a bit on the smoke from the fire and then groaning as he looks at Louis' body in the half-light of the flickering fire, naked and inviting.

“Are you going to stare at me all night or are you going to come over here?” Louis demands with an impatient pout.

Harry is actually unsure of how to answer, because he has a sneaking suspicion that if Louis let him, he probably would spend at least a good portion of the night admiring and mapping out every bit of Louis' sinful little body underneath his fingertips.

“You're just so beautiful Louis.” Harry sighs.

“Yeah, yeah get over here.”

Louis holds his arms out and the blanket pools at his hips and Harry scrambles up to his feet, nearly tripping over himself in his haste to get to Louis. He does fall a little, bracing himself by putting his hands on either side of Louis, their chests pressed together as Harry's lip runs over Louis' cheekbone.

“Well that's a little better.” Louis teases.

Harry blushes, and Louis reaches up to cradle Harry's face in his hands.

“Kiss me.” He whispers.

Harry leans down to run his bottom lip across Louis' soft and light, like the wing of a butterfly. Louis sighs, his eyelashes brushing Harry's cheeks as Harry tilts Louis' chin up, sliding his hand around the grip the back of his neck gently and deepen the kiss. Louis slides his hands underneath the back of Harry's shirt, pressing the flat of his hands against Harry's back pressing him closer, scratching gently at Harry's shoulder blades, and Harry shuddered, feeling heat pool in the pit of his stomach.

“You have far too many clothes on for my liking.” Louis informs him, kissing the junction of skin where Harry's neck and shoulders met.

“Mmm. Why don't you undress me then, Louis?”

Harry stands up straight and smiles down at Louis; who's gazing back up at him with lust blazing in his pretty baby blues.

“Don't mind if I do.” He whispered, hands already fumbling at Harry's button flies.

Despite his trembling fingers, he manages to get Harry's jeans yanked down to his thighs in a matter of seconds and Harry shimmies his legs out of them, stepping closer to Louis as he rises up on his knees on the bed, blanket long forgotten, and yanks Harry closer to him by his shirt. He mouthes and bites along the pale of Harry's neck, no doubt marking it for weeks to come and Harry sighs approvingly. Louis pulls back and a look of uncertainty crosses his face.

“Can you tell me something Harry?”

“What?” Harry asks gently, cupping Louis' face in his hands.

Louis glances down, his pretty lips twisted in a tiny frown. Then he gazes back up and his eyes are kind of misty looking and Harry feels a spike of concern.

“Louis?”

“Tell me...tell me you're not going to leave.”

The fact that Louis still needs the reminder that Harry isn't in the for the long haul rips at Harry's heart like some kind of a jagged knife, but he convinces himself the more he reminds Louis, the more Louis will believe it. Its so important to Harry for Louis to believe it; for Louis to know that he's loved. So Harry grips Louis' face in-between his hands, and looks him square in the eye.

“I'm never going to leave. Ever.” He vows firmly.

And he means it. Why would he want to? What would he gain? Nothing whatsoever. A lifetime of mediocrity in comparison to what Louis has made him feel in just a few months. Louis blushes and glances down and then when he looks back up at Harry, his eyes have hardened into a steely conviction.

“Harry?” He murmurs, hesitant.

“Yes, love?”

“You... you mean so much to me. I adore you and I think I'm falling for you. Like properly. The way I ought to have in the beginning.”

Its the closest to an 'I love you' that Harry's ever gotten from Louis, and his stomach feels like its full of butterflies.

“Oh Louis,” Harry sighs, leaning in and kissing him all over his face. He can appreciate how hard that was for Louis to admit but it makes Harry feel lighter than air. “Lou, baby, I love you so much. You know that right?”

Louis smiles and pulls Harry in close and kisses Harry's jaw, right beside his left ear.

“Make love to me Harry.” He whispers.

Harry feels a shiver right down to the tips of his toes and his body feels warm all over. That sentence Louis uttered is probably alone the sexiest and most beautiful thing Harry's ever heard, whispered so lovingly and gently in his ear and he feels like he and Louis are in this bubble, closed off from the rest of the world and he wishes it could be like this forever.

“Okay, yeah, I just...lie back okay? M'gunna take such good care of you.” Harry vows. “M'gunna make you feel so good, so _loved_ Louis.”

He makes quick work of removing his shirt and boxers while Louis scrambles back up the bed to lie back on it, propped up by the fluffy pillows clustering the headboard. Harry climbs over him, pressing his lower half down against Louis' and propping himself up on his forearms.

“So beautiful.” Harry whispers, cradling Louis' face in his hand, and leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips.

“Harry.” Louis whines, grinding his hips up against Harry's.

Feeling Louis flushed and hard pressing right where Harry needs him most makes another tremble run down Harry's spine.

“Need you.” Louis pants out.

“No need to rush babe,” Harry murmurs as he wraps a hand around Louis' cock and tugs slow and gentle. “We have all the time in the world.”

Harry leans down and kisses Louis' neck, and his collarbones and over his chest, taking time to work over his nipples with soft licks and even softer bites, smiling when Louis sighs in response and cards his fingers through Harry's curls.

“Love this so much. Love what I can do to you with just my mouth.”

Harry never really considered what he said to Louis in the bedroom as 'dirty talk' it was just how he expressed how Louis made him feel. But when Louis had breathlessly sighed one time about how much he loved it when Harry talked dirty to him, he'd made the conscious effort to be a little more vocal about his feelings for how responsive Louis was to him.

Harry drags his lips over Louis' taunt stomach, sucking lovebites in that little pouch of skin Louis can seem to get rid of no matter how many times he goes jogging with Liam or to the gym with Harry, and although Louis may hate it; and Harry adores it and spends as much time as he can telling Louis so in the most non-verbal ways possible. Louis whimpers then, hips bucking up as Harry's lips edge closer and closer to the base of his cock.

“You're teasing.” He whines.

“Am not.” Harry protests. “I'm merely taking the time to enjoy what's all mine because I haven't been able to in a _very_ long time.”

Louis whimpers.

“All yours.” He echos. “I'm all yours.”

He shivers then and Harry sucks at Louis' hipbone with a greedy intent, loving how Louis trembles and groans. He drags his mouth down further, completely ignoring Louis' erection (which elicits a groan of frustration from Louis) and moving his mouth down further and further, spreading Louis' cheeks apart gently and lapping at his rim. Louis keens and thrashes, because having Harry eat him out is a guilty pleasure of his, and Harry chuckles, trying to ignore how sore he feels when his own cock brushes the sheets. He's so hard it hurts; but this is about Louis. Its always been about Louis, and so he sets to work, delving his tongue into Louis' velvety heat and working him open with his mouth and eventually a couple fingers covered in a generous amount of lube. He crooks his fingers gently finding that sweet spot he knows will make Louis cry out and his toes curl and he's rewarded with that exact reaction and Louis moans softly, his hands flying to his sides to fist the sheets, clearly determined not to touch himself, and that makes Harry works his fingers quicker, more efficiently and he asks Louis if he's ready.

He's rewarded with a snarky: “I've been ready for _ages_ Harry, come _on_ ”, and he chuckles to himself again and sits up, spreading Louis' legs and hooking one over his shoulder while he slicks his aching cock in lube with the other hand. He know's its going to be difficult to find Louis' prostate from this angle so he gets Louis to lift his hips and slides a fluffy pillow underneath, knowing it'll somewhat help at least and it'll keep Louis comfortable. Then he's positioning himself at Louis' entrance, and pushing into him, slow and so careful, kissing all over his face and neck as he does, telling him how beautiful he is, how sweet, how lucky Harry is to have him, and by the time Harry is fully sheathed, Louis is shaking and nearly sobbing, raking his nails gently up the groove of Harry's spine.

“You're my entire world Louis.” Harry informs him, bracketing Louis' upper half gently in his arms.

Louis squeezes his eyes shut and trembles slightly. “Move.” Louis begs, pulling Harry closer, raking his nails harder down Harry's back in silent desperation. “Please Harry it's killing me, it's all so much.”

Harry leans down and kisses him, pulling his hips back and moving smoothly back in. This isn't like the fun roughhousing or the quickies at work, or the drunken nights when they stumble into bed and barely have the stamina and consciousness left to finish what they started. This is a thorough undoing and Louis' had it a long time coming.

Harry's wanted to do this for so long, just take Louis apart completely, piece by piece with the gentlest thrusts, subtlest rolls of his hips and Louis seems to comply well with Harry's ministrations, his body fine-tuned to receive each thrust, each deep push pressed right where he needs it so badly, his chest has become flushed a deep red, his cheeks pink and his pretty eyes rolling back into his head. It's clear he's never been fucked like this before, and it occurs to Harry as he begins to pick his pace up a tiny amount, that he's never really done this to anyone quite like this before, and it thrills him. Everything is so new with Louis, so unexpected, and he wants to experience it all.

“I want everything with you.” Harry tells him as he begins to thrust harder, quicker and Louis lifts his head from the pillow, reaching up to pull Harry's face to his and kiss him hungrily.

“Good. Because I want that too.” He pants against Harry's mouth.

And he looks so content, so lovely, that Harry moans, pushing deeper into Louis, kissing him harder, and holding him as close as he can, moving his hips faster so he can feel the muscles in Louis' legs straining, feel the way his ankles twitch as his toes curl and Harry keeps hitting his prostate dead on, panting out broken gasps of _I love you_ against Louis' collarbones until Louis comes untouched, his back arching up right off the mattress as he cries out Harry's name. Harry follows close behind when Louis tightens around him, and he's spilling into Louis, his thrusts sporadic and sloppy like he can't control them anymore, his face buried in Louis' neck as he sobs his name like a prayer. He lies overtop of Louis, pressing kisses to his neck, still buried deep inside of Louis who's shaking slightly, running trembling hands over Harry's back.

“I love you so goddamn much Louis.” Harry informs his neck as he presses shaky kisses to it.

“I know, Harry. I _know_.” Louis sighs. “And it feels so good.”

He squeezes Harry close, pulling his face up so they're level with one another.

“You're everything to me, Harry.” He whispers.

Harry sighs contentedly and they lie in silence for several moments, Harry still pressing absentminded kisses along Louis' neck, while Louis plays with his hair.

“We should have a bubble bath soon.” Louis decides.

Harry groans and buries his face back into Louis' neck and shoulders.

“No. I wanna stay right here, inside you like this and never leave.” He whispers.

“As much as I'd like that too, I'd really like a bubble bath.” Louis giggles. “C'mon babe, it'll be fun. I'll wash your hair.”

Harry lifts his head now, intrigued. “Really?” He whispers.

“Mhmm.”

Louis cards his fingers through Harry's curls and Harry all but purrs.

“Fine. But in a minute. I want to stay like this for a bit.”

He nuzzles up under Louis' chin and he can feel Louis smile.

“I'm okay with that.”

He sighs. It's quiet again for a bit, while Harry's mind buzzes with a question he'd been dying to ask Louis for a while. Then he caves.

“Hey Louis?”

“Yes love?”

“I was wondering...”

“What?”

“Would you maybe like to have a go at topping later? I, um, I just really want you to.”

He blushes at how awfully he worded it, but all Louis does is makes a surprised sound.

“I'd love to baby.” He finally murmurs, a slightly confused smile on his lips. “I'll take good care of you too.”

Harry beams and bites at Louis' neck.

“I can't wait.” He says softly.

He's been thinking about it a lot and although he can't really get enough of how he can make Louis fall apart on his cock, he's been dying to have Louis return the favour; take care of him a little. He's wanted it for a while. Louis chuckles and says nothing, just keeps petting Harry's curls while Harry's lashes flutter closed and they stay, content in their little bubble and Harry reckons he isn't the only one who wishes they could be alone like this all the time.

 

 

 

☼

 

 

“Do we actually have to get up right now?” Louis groans covering his face as the sunlight filters in weakly through the lace curtains in the master bedroom.

Harry smiles and kisses Louis' forehead gently.

“I wanted to go to the market today.” Harry says with a pout. “I want to cook for us, morning, noon and night. You said I could.”

Louis sighs and snuggles closer into Harry's side.

“You clean, you cook, you build fires and fuck me proper. Definitely not letting you go anywhere anytime soon. That includes the damn market. Go back to sleep.”

“Louis, you _promised_ we could go.”

“I was just placating you, Harry darling. I plan on keeping you here and never letting you leave.”

“But I was really excited about the market.”

Harry sulks and Louis shrugs.

“That's really too bad.”

“...Dick.”

“Go suck one.”

Louis' retort is lazy and half-hearted as he stretches sleepily, his body looking lush and inviting, and soft under the early morning sun, and Harry just smirks.

“Well alright then.”

Harry rolls on top of Louis and kissing down his torso. Louis throws an arm over his face and sighs dramatically, biting at his forearm as Harry sucks the head of his cock in-between his lips.

“Still not going to the bloody market.” Louis says, and Harry lets Louis slip out of his mouth and scowls.

“If you want to come, you'll keep your promise.” Harry rumbles back, tugging at Louis' cock as he glares up at his defiant boyfriend.

Louis' cants his hips up and a whine escapes his lips.

“Fine, fine, just put your mouth back on me, Harry, _please_.”

Harry smirks and swallows Louis down, the tip of his nose skimming Louis' lower belly as he tongues at the underside of his cock. Louis groans. Harry loves this; this position of power he is in when Louis is at the mercy of what he can do with his mouth. Louis becomes this breathless incoherent mess, and he's so pliant and soft and sunny when he comes down from his orgasm, and this cuddly soft Louis is the most endearing Louis, and Harry loves that Louis becomes that way because of him.

Because it's early in the morning (and because Harry gives _amazing_ head thank you very much), its not long before Louis' coming down Harry's throat with a strangled groan, muffled by the forearm still over half of his face and Harry just smirks as he swallows, and gently kisses all over Louis' thighs while he regards Harry with a soft, fond expression.

“You're so lovely to me.” Louis sighs.

Harry beams, feeling a warmth spread down all the way to his toes at Louis' words.

“I love you.” He informs Louis, kissing his way up the sleepy boy's body.

Louis smiles and pulls Harry close for a lazy kiss.

“I still don't want to get out of bed.” He sighs.

“Well fine. You sleep and I'll go to the market.”

“By yourself? You could get lost.”

“I'll be fine, it's a small place and the market isn't even more than three blocks. I checked it out on my phone last night. You stay and sleep and I'll get us breakfast.”

Louis looks thoroughly tempted so Harry kisses the tip of his nose.

“I'll be back in no time.” He promises.

“Good. Because I have a promise to uphold when you get back.”

He slides a sneaky hand down over Harry's arse and squeezes and Harry trembles as he remembers their conversation from the night previous.

“ _Oh_.” Harry breathes.

“But take as much time as you need at the market, mmm? There's no rush.”

Louis' eyes are twinkling mischievously and Harry scowls at him.

“Why do I put up with you?” He wonders aloud.

“Because you love me. Or so you say.” Louis purrs, his expression sunny and elated.

“Yeah.” Harry sighs. “I really, really do.”

“Sap.” Louis kisses Harry briefly and then turns over.

“I'm going back to sleep now, so you're welcome to join or go to the damn market whatever you'd like.”

Harry kisses Louis' neck and Louis sighs.

“See you in a bit Louis.” He smiles, and clambers off the bed, pulling on yesterday's clothes as he goes.

“Keys are on the keyhook by the door.” Louis mumbles around his pillow.

“Ok, thanks love.” He gathers the blankets and tucks Louis back in.

“Mmm. Come back soon, I miss you already.” He whispers sleepily, his eyes already closed.

“Be back before you know it.” Harry promises, trying his hardest to hide how warm and fuzzy Louis' words made him feel.

He heads out silently, nearly tripping down the stairs as he pulls his jumper over his head and he curses silently. Grabbing the keys from the keyhook he decides to himself if he finds any little flower shop on the way, he's going to get Louis some roses, and he heads out, paying no mind to the slush in the street, or the slightly overcast sky.

Because he's got his own sunshine, fast asleep in the master bedroom of that cozy little townhouse, and it's all the sunshine he really needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this is super short I realize that, but it's being split into two parts so bear with me, because the story is almost at an end!
> 
> Also expect a new story in the new year, which I'm really excited about :*


End file.
